


莫蒂斯的河流

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: 悉达多au奎刚金放弃了圣殿内的一切，去找寻他向往的生命原力
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一块泥板

此人见过万物，足迹遍及天边；  
他通晓一切，尝尽苦辣酸甜；  
他和高明的剑师一同修行，同博闻的学者将一切认知；  
奎刚金诞生于世上，如同雄鹰一样地长大；  
太阳晒黑了他的双肩，浓荫融入了他深蓝的双眼。

奎刚金早已获得了绝地的智慧，  
他的老师见他目光炯炯，渴求知识，有望成为一名伟大的大师；  
他的朋友看他双腿修长，体格健美，仿佛王子一般穿街过巷；  
他的弟子萨那托斯愿意追随他，做他的随从，他的护卫，他的影子。  
大家都爱奎刚金，他为银河带来了和平，为绝地带来了荣耀。

但是奎刚金自己却并不快活，  
他在圣殿里徘徊，在树荫下陷入沉思，在每日的自省中清理身体，  
他举止完美无缺，收到大家喜爱，  
可他时常做梦，从光剑的耀眼光芒中，从学徒的期盼眼神中，从夜空群星的闪烁中，总有纷扰的思想向他无休止地涌流。

奎刚金开始滋生不满，同僚的爱，学徒的爱，不能使他幸福，使他满足，  
他的灵魂没有获得安宁，思想没有获得平静。  
“愤怒，恐惧，你不该，黑暗面，你会堕入。” 大师尤达听闻他的烦恼  
“原力是否带来幸福，光明的信仰是否正确，生命原力的最终答案在哪，上下求索的道路是否值得？” 没有人知道，老师不知道，大师尤达不知道，传说的书籍不知道，谁知道一切，知道生命的产生，知道原力的秩序，知道那最重要和唯一的一切？

这是奎刚金的想法，他的苦恼，他的渴望。

战争开始，起源黑暗，  
牧人丢弃了他的牛棚，圣殿已然风满其中；  
战士丢弃了他的武器，圣殿已然风满其中；  
母亲丢失了她的孩子，圣殿已然风满其中；  
他悲叹这遭毁的书籍，哀歌极为沉痛，泪满衣襟。  
他悲叹这衰败的议会，哀歌极为沉痛，泪满衣襟。  
他悲叹这破碎的生命，哀歌极为沉痛，泪满衣襟。  
海洋在哪？  
宁静在哪？  
死亡在哪？  
人民繁衍，生生不息。

暴风将城镇粗暴地催毁，古老的生命原力，开始在克里里斯尤姆恩星系恍然传播。

在通常的修行结束后，在繁星闪耀的夜晚，奎刚金站起身，双臂怀抱胸前，在颤栗的月光下一动不动。  
他的弟子萨那托斯忧心忡忡，  
一个标准时又一个标准时，他担忧地向外张望，奎刚金仍一动不动；  
还有一个标准时之后天将发亮，萨那托斯走了出去，来到他尊敬的大师旁边，  
奎刚金双膝微颤，双眼注视远方，他得到了寻求平静的办法，  
“我将到宇宙去，去找寻生命原力的秩序。”  
萨那托斯从他敬爱的大师身边离开。  
“如果您找到了生命原力的永恒秩序，请回来传授给我；  
如果您找到的只是失望，请回来继续完成您绝地的使命。”  
晨曦中，奎刚金迈开僵硬的双腿，慢慢离开了寂然的圣殿。


	2. 第二块泥板

在莫蒂斯的森林中，奎刚金受到原力的感召，开始修行。  
他由端坐开始，摒弃渴求，摒弃呼吸，摒弃乐与苦，在摒弃自我中尝试等待奇迹，等待真正的安宁降临。  
苍鹰飞过森林，奎刚金将苍鹰吸入自己的灵魂，飞越群山和森林，  
狮子在森林中咆哮，奎刚金依附与雄狮，撕咬碎块，吞噬骨肉，  
森林中躺着一头死狼，奎刚金钻入狼的尸骸，变成骨架空空消亡，  
他像动物一样挨饿，经过死亡的苦，尝到本能里沉郁却令人陶醉的滋味，  
他泯灭记忆，化作石头与溪流，克服干渴又感到新的干渴。  
他从莫蒂斯的森林中汲取力气，  
他同羚羊一同吃草，他和野兽挨肩擦膀，  
他回窝也同野兽结伴同道，  
一位猎人，常在这一带埋设套索，  
在溪流旁与他遇到，  
猎人望着他，脸色僵冷，不敢稍作声息。

猎人对他的君主说道，  
“莫蒂斯的王啊，深林中有一位绝地，  
普天之下数他最为强悍，  
他总在森林游荡，  
他在池塘边浸泡身体，  
他使野兽从我的陷阱逃脱，  
我的生计因为他受到干扰。”  
莫蒂斯的王毫不在意，  
“去吧猎人，把圣妓欧比旺领去！  
趁他在池塘边饮水，让圣妓脱光衣服展现他的魅力，  
他见到圣妓便会与他亲昵，  
山里的野兽自然将与他远去！”  
猎人领来了欧比旺，  
他们起身，照森林走去。  
他们坐在池塘一隅，在暗处隐蔽。

只见奎刚金，这神秘的绝地，  
和羚羊一同吃草，  
和野兽挨肩擦膀，  
回窝也同野兽结伴同道。  
欧比旺见到了这位来自遐荒的野人，  
按照王的指引，他将用他的勾当把奎刚金吸引。  
欧比旺来到池塘边，将自己的胸怀袒露，  
奎刚金不为所动，  
欧比旺脱去所有衣物，张开自己柔软湿润的秘处，  
他将丰腴的身体贴附，用双臂将奎刚金拥抱，  
“你是个天神一般的男人。”  
他爬上奎刚金的身体，用口在他的口中探寻，  
他亲吻奎刚金干涸的嘴唇，抚摸他粗糙的头发，  
他吮吸他的下体，使这个双目紧闭的男人撼动不已，  
欧比旺蘸取蜜液，将手伸向股间，  
水声令奎刚金忘记了冥想，  
欧比旺张开双腿，用自己将奎刚金纳入，  
在他的双腿之间，是快乐的所在，  
欧比旺张开双唇，发出阵阵呻吟，  
奎刚金不再冥想，他张开双臂环抱住欧比旺，  
他挺动腰胯，撞击欧比旺的内壁，榨取圣妓的魅力，  
他们交换体液，声音纠缠，  
他将自己交付给圣妓，领他体味爱的艺术。  
白浊由欧比旺股间滚落，他们再次互相亲吻。  
奎刚金被圣妓爱的勾当吸引，  
欧比旺的魅力将他的心攥住。  
六天又七夜，奎刚金与欧比旺共寝，  
他的丰肌润肤使他心满意足，  
他亲吻欧比旺红润的双唇，他已经把生身的地方忘掉。  
他抬头望见野地的动物，  
动物纷纷躲开了奎刚金，  
野兽走尽，奎刚金感到双腿麻木，  
他失去了与动物的原力链接，却得到了和欧比旺的联系。  
他回到住所，凝视欧比旺的脸，  
聆听他的语言，  
“奎刚金，你是个天神一般的男人，你拥有的原力无人能比，  
何必在这里与野兽作伴，  
走吧，我将领你去拥有环城的莫蒂斯去，  
去见像野牛一样统治着莫蒂斯的王，  
去到凝聚整个星系的能量所在之地。”


End file.
